Harry Potter and the Gay Charm
by BlueHatred
Summary: Harry gets hit by a gay charm. SLASH: H/D. This is also a mystery story.


Harry Potter and the Gay Charm  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Forced Letter  
  
  
Harry woke up only to be instantly greeted by a skull-splitting headache. He sat up, his eyes still tightly shut. Warily, he searched his nightstand for his glasses when he felt them prod his arm.  
  
He took the glasses. "Thank you," he muttered sleepily, slipping the glasses onto his face. He opened his eyes; his vision swam in and out of focus. He noticed a figure beside him -   
  
"AH! P-Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, clutching at his rapidly beating heart.   
  
"Good morning," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling in amusement.   
  
"Good morning," Harry said nervously. Then something caught his eye. At a table a little ways away was Hermione and Ron, fast asleep in their respectable chairs.   
  
"You have rather good friends," Dumbledore said, following Harry's gaze.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. Harry bit his lip, wondering what happened. He didn't really remember...  
  
"I bet you're wondering what happened," Dumbledore said after a moment of silence. "Well, I didn't think you'd remember, but you were in a rather vicious duel with Mr. Draco Malfoy a few days ago."  
  
Harry blinked. He really didn't remember a duel... But Dumbledore obviously did... Would he be... Would he be...?  
  
"Now, I believe the rule is that if you are to duel in the corridors, you are to be expelled," Dumbledore said slowly. Harry's face fell. "But I will not expel you."  
  
Harry's world starting turning again.  
  
"Neither will I expel Mr. Malfoy. But both of you boys are to be punished eventually. But... I'm afraid something dreadful has happened."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, almost worriedly.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a Gay Attraction Charm?"  
  
Harry blinked and shook his head slowly.   
  
"It's a special charm that - well - turns the victim gay."  
  
Harry let this slowly soak in. "So... You're saying that..."  
  
"What I'm saying, Harry, is that you've been hit by that charm."  
  
Something churned around in Harry's stomach. "So... So I'm gay? Just like that?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
Harry felt dizzy again. Everything blurred and finally blackened.  
  
  
The next morning, Dumbledore was gone, but the memory of the conversation wasn't. Harry swallowed dryly. He was gay now, and all because of Malfoy. He wanted to strangle that little -   
  
"Quiet, or you'll wake him," came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Hermione, look... He's gay... I can't be around him... What if - "  
  
"He's your friend, Ron! You can't just end a friendship, just like that!"  
  
Ron sighed. "I'm going down to breakfast..."  
  
After Harry heard the infirmary door close, he asked, "So Ron hates me now?"  
  
Harry heard Hermione gasp. "Harry! I didn't know you were awake!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, reached over onto the nightstand, and slipped the glasses on. "So... he hates me now..."  
  
"No, he doesn't hate you, he's still your friend, our friend, yes, he's the same Ron," Hermione said quickly and nervously. It was obvious that she was holding back something. But before Harry could tell her this, the door opened and Malfoy stepped in.  
  
Harry snarled. He wanted to pounce on Malfoy. He wanted to poke the little ferret's eyes out. He wanted to feed the eyes to the lake monster. He wanted to take a knife and chop him up into a fine powder. But he was, unfortunately, far too tired to do anything. So all he could do was glare at Malfoy, who glared back.   
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked quietly. She seemed to be having difficulty in staying calm.  
  
"I want you to shut up and mind your own business," Malfoy muttered. He took out a note from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Malfoy merely left.  
  
"Read it," Hermione said, almost curiously, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
" ' Dear Potter, sorry about the duel. I will have you know that McGonagall is forcing me to write this. From, Draco Malfoy. '"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry sighed. But something was missing... Yes, something was definitely missing... 


End file.
